


The Old Ones

by JPthewriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Elijah & Tatia momentarily, F/F, Finn & Sage, Freelin, Klaus & aurora, Kol & Davina, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mikael still hates Klaus, Multi, The Mikaelsons are Witches, Twin Petrovas, Werewolf & witch drama, evenutal freelin, human Marcel (for now), not sure what time period this takes place, slow burn to the max, unstable Mikaelson family drama, we need more freelin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPthewriter/pseuds/JPthewriter
Summary: A prophecy haunts one of the oldest witch families in the world, The Mikaelsons. It couldn't have happened at another worse time than now, a war was finally going to be put to rest as the only Mikaelson hybrid Klaus, was Betrothed to Keelin, the daughter of the Malraux wolf pack, one of the strongest wolf packs in the world.But securing peace between the wolves and witches wasn't as easy as the Mikaelson family had hoped for. Between the tension with the wolves, keeping the other witch families in line, raising a baby, and new found love, how can the Mikaelsons come together to fight the evil that will arise?
Relationships: Aurora de Martel/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Tatia, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Mikael/Esther Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue; The Old Ones

_The Old Ones were a household name for centuries. That name belonged to a family of seven known as the Mikaelsons. The Mikaelsons were monsters, they were to be feared and they were very, very evil witches. That was the story people have shared throughout the years. But the true story didn't exactly trail too far from the rumors._

_The Old Ones came about when Esther, a witch fell in love with a viking warrior, Mikael. The couple had two children by the time the curse was in the works._

_Dahlia, the sister of Esther, had not been happy with Esther's choice to leave with Mikael. The sisters reunited under the request that Esther could bear children and thus, Dahlia performs the most Inscrutable spell to help her sister grant her longing wishes. Esther was ecstatic with her family but Dahlia was growing more wicked._

_Dahlia wanted Esther's first daughter as payment for what she's done to help Esther conceive. She spoke of a curse that would fall on the family if she did not receive her payment. This wasn't taken lightly by Mikael, who adored his little girl. Dahlia's threats were instigating Mikael and the night before he went off to battle, he found Dahlia at a weak moment and ended her life_.

_That was possibly the best or worse decision he's ever done._

_Esther's children were safe, she felt safe bringing Elijah into a world with his older siblings, Freya and Finn. Everything seemed fine, that was until one night Freya felt pain she had never imagined. And soon after that, Mikael arrived back from war to share his experience of dying_.

_Esther eventually undercovered what her sister had done, the curse that was placed on her daughter was something no other witch could undo. And while the years passed on and more werewolf attacks began to strike the family, Freya felt her family die over and over. Centuries past on and thankfully for this old family, they got better at not dying._

_The curse became easier to live with, but to Freya, the curse was more of a twisted gift. She loathed the relentless agony of her family's deaths, she grew fond of having her family by her side alive and happy._

Well, they weren't exactly happy.

Freya hated formal dinners. They always consisted of her family trying to impress someone for an alliance and usually it went one way. Her mother is trying to put on her 'perfect mother' face and play polite with whoever they've invited. Freya's brothers, Elijah and Finn were following after Esther's footsteps. Kol and Klaus were quiet when need be, they knew not to speak too much. Freya loved her baby brothers but they could be very reckless, and possibly sadistic at times.

Rebekah, The baby of the family knew how to behave when told to. Although, she hated playing hostess often. Their father was the opposite of his wife, he only tolerated certain witches but he certainly despised wolves.

Everything related to a wolf Mikael hated. He hadn't always felt this way until their very first encounter with wolves. Freya had a younger brother named Henrik, he was only a year younger than her and a year older than Finn. Henrik was Mikael's little soldier, Mikael had already trained the boy using little wooden tools, but Henrik wasn't strong enough to fight a pack of wolves. He had died months before the family were cursed, and Mikael carried Henrik deeply in his heart.

Wolves became the family's enemy for centuries after this. Mikael couldn't see one without curling his lip in disgust at the species. So tonight, wasn't going to be fun for Mikael as their visitors were the Malraux pack.

The alphas of the pack were Samual and Isabella. They brought their daughter Keelin along as they thought it would be proper for her to know her soon to be family in law, along with her soon to be husband, Klaus.

There was probably zero chemistry between the couple but Klaus has been considered the nuisance of the family for years. Being the only hybrid of the family, it was now his duty to wed Keelin to secure an alliance between the two factions. Keelin, being a werewolf had it's disadvantages as many of the witches tormented them. The Malraux pack was rather large though, over the years they have adopted smaller packs to keep their strength in numbers. But even with their strength, the witches had an advantage over them.

Endless war was becoming a tiresome routine for the wolves, they've already lost most of their homes and lived on the outskirts of New Orleans. This alliance could change history for both factions, so, the couple really didn't have a choice in this.

“I'm very excited that you've agreed to meet with us tonight.” Esther was the first to speak at the silent dinner table. After the Malraux wolves came, everyone started eating dinner and as the night went on, it was becoming obvious no one would start the conversation. Esther glanced at her husband who didn't bother to touch the food on his plate, one hand gripping his wine glass hard. Esther placed her hand on his while smiling at the wolves across from her.

“Well, of course. We should come together more often. We do have plans to discuss,” Samual, replied indifferently. Beside him was Isabella. Keelin sat on the other side of him with Klaus sitting beside her. Samual looked at his daughter, “We want this wedding to come sooner rather than later.” 

_We_ , Freya thought. She knew that _we_ stood for people outside of the actual couple. Besides greeting one another at the door, they haven't said one word to one another nor have they looked in the other's direction. 

Freya had her doubts that Klaus would take care of Keelin the way a husband would. After all, they've only met Keelin a handful of times before this dinner to help hand out food and materials for the pack. Eventually, they smooched up enough for the alphas to agree for a wedding.

Though the family didn't know much about Keelin, Freya found herself quite intrigued with her. Freya wasn't sure what it was about the wolf, the woman just held Freya's interest longer than many people had before. So, if Klaus failed as a husband to care for Keelin, Freya would do whatever it took to make her comfortable.

“I understand.” Esther nods, “We want for the same.” Esther paused, she glanced at her husband who stayed quiet, his eyes glued to his untouched food. “I'd like for you to visit again to further confirm some things for the engagement party.”

Samual nods, he takes a bite of his dinner before speaking again. “All in due time. I would like to discuss another matter with you.”

“Of course,” Esther says, “What is it?”

“I would like for our fellow packs to come back. The Kenners haven't had the best of luck settling anywhere with all of those feral packs around, I want to offer them a home.” Just the name Kenner makes everyone tense up. If there were one pack that was the absolute worst, it would have to be the Kenners. They were a cruel bunch, they closed trouble throughout the city and had the most fun terrorizing the covens. In short words, they were not welcomed in the city.

Samual noticed the long silence and he let out a bitter chuckle. “If we are going to make this work Esther, you and your witches will accept every wolf pack that we are aligned with, including the Kenners.” 

“I see,” Esther paused to collect her thoughts. “We would need a moment to consider about this,” She said slowly, “I'm sure you understand why, need I remind you of their track record?”

“The Kenners have been reprimanded for their faults,” Samual stated, “I am asking you to let history die and accept them as a part of the deal.”

“Samuel—”

“No,” Mikael spat out, cutting Esther off. “Those wrenched beasts will not come to New Orleans ground again.” 

Samual tilts his head to glare at Mikael. “Mikael, I believe this conversation involves people who are more… Involved in the community.” 

“I am immortal,” Mikael replied with a leer. “I will outlive your entire generation, maybe I should just kill you all can be done with this." 

His words were harsh and struck like daggers at the wolves in the room, including Klaus. The hybrid stopped eating and stared absentmindedly at the dinner table. From beside him, Keelin seemed disturbed as well. Her brows creased and her mouth frowned, but like Klaus she stayed quiet. 

“Father,” Freya called out. 

“No!” Mikael stood up, in response so did Samual. “I have entertained this idea long enough but I refuse to let them populate our home.” 

“Then what are we here for?” Samual questioned.

“For an alliance.” Freya stood up, she walked toward her father and gently put her hands around his arms. “We're here for Niklaus and Keelin,” Freya added. Keelin looked up at Freya, her eyes averting away quickly.

“We're here for a fight!” Kol quipped on, he raised his glass in the air and smirked. “Let us continue!” Sitting beside him was Rebekah who nudged him harshly.

“Kol!” Esther scolded. She stood up as well and smoothed down her clothing. She looked at Samual, “I need a moment to decide your request. I need to consult with the witches and—”

Samual crossed his arms, “Will this consulting end with a yes for the Kenner pack and any pack I work with?” 

“The Kenners weren't a part of this agreement until now.” Finn stood up as well. “Now, business people like yourselves would understand why we would need time for this decision. You wouldn't want the witches having an uproar about the Kenners coming into town.”

“We've seen what they get up to when they feel threatened by your presence, we wouldn't want another incident like the Liam trials, would we?” Elijah adds, he lazily dragged his fork against his plate. “Also, I'm terribly sorry for your loss.” He glanced toward Samual, “But imagine what the witches will get up to hearing that the Kenners were back in town, not so well I presume.” 

Samual sighed and let his arms fall. He fixed his tie around his neck before pushing his chair back. He rubbed Isabella's back and she stood up, Esther held up her hand.

“How about this,” Esther says, stopping the wolves in their tracks. “Let us not dwell on the past. The Kenners are allowed back along with whomever you may have… Business with. I will inform all the covens and they will be on their best behavior.” 

Mikael glared at Esther, but she didn't meet his eyes and kept them on Samual. “You may invite any wolves you feel belong here, my witches will adapt. How about we meet up soon for further discussions?” 

“We would like that very much,” Samuel replied.

“Pathetic,” Mikael uttered before leaving the room. 

Samuel cleared his throat, “Well, I think this meal has been... Wonderful, but we should get going.” 

“Right,” Esther uttered. 

The alphas collect their things and they make their way toward the door, Keelin followed behind. Esther goes after them and her children stay at the table, that was until Freya walked over to Klaus and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Where are your manners?” Freya asked him, “Catch up to her.” 

Klaus quietly stood up and walked toward the door with Freya at his side. The wolves were still at the door. Keelin had her back against the wall with her gaze on the floor while her parents said their goodbyes to Esther. 

Freya nudged Klaus to the wolf and he walked over to her. They share a few words as Samual and Isabella begin to walk out the door with Esther who continues the conversation. Klaus quickly splits away from Keelin and returned to the dinning room. Before Keelin could leave, Freya walked up to her and smiled.

“Hey,” Freya says.

“Hi,” Keelin replied with a half smile.

“I apologize for how dinner went, my father can be very difficult with these sorts of things,” Freya said. 

“It's okay, I expected worst from The Old Ones.” Keelin looked out the door at her parents, Freya's eyes wandered over Keelin. The wolf wore a sleeveless white dress that showed off her toned biceps. Her dark hair cascaded to her shoulders. Freya's eyes settle on Keelin's lips a moment too long.

“We're not all too bad,” Freya says, she avert her eyes to the door as well to see her mother waving Samuel and Isabella off.. “We want the same thing as you,” She added. “Peace.” 

Keelin looked at Freya for a moment. She pushed herself off the wall, “bye.” Keelin walked out of the door and Freya leaned against the doorframe. While she watched the werewolf girl leave with a sway of her hips. Esther passed by her in quite the hurry. Freya only shook her head, her mother would have a lot of explaining to do with the other covens, something that was never particularly fun. 

“Another famous Mikaelson dinner with our father throwing a temper tantrum.” Finn ambled toward Freya with his son in his arms. He stared out the door as well, but not looking at anything in particular.

“He's hurt, Finn.”

“For centuries now?” Finn asked, “I'm not too fond of those animals myself but you do not see me blowing up about it. You know, we lost Henrik too,” Finn sighed. “That was centuries ago, I believe it's high time he moved on.”

“You cannot put a time limit on grieve, brother.” Freya turned to him, she smiled at the little boy in Finn's arms. “Maybe this Henrik can help him. Father becomes happy just looking at him.”

“Perhaps,” Finn replied, “I want him to become happy enough to tone his hatred down. I can't have Henrik suffering because our father cannot let go of the past.”

“Neither do I,” Freya held out her hand to little Henrik. His baby hands reach out to grab hers, he smiles wide and coos. “We'll make the world safer for him, we'll make a better home for ourselves.”

Finn looked at his older sister, “I hope you're right.”

* * *

A few days passed by and Freya was sitting in the foyer with little Henrik on her lap. He had only been a year old but his magic was manifesting at a very alarming rate. Being only one, Henrik hasn't learned many words yet but that doesn't stop him from using magic to move around his toys, or to bring his bottle to him. Those things were innocent, but when Henrik became upset, things tended to break or burst with flames.

Luckily Freya thought of a solution, an enchanted necklace. It was charmed to block Henrik from using his magic for now, once he was old enough they would be able to train him and hopefully there will be less fire around the house. 

While Henrik slobbered over one of his toys, Freya put the necklace on him. Henrik turned his head to the side and cooed at something. After clasping the necklace around him, Freya looked up to see Klaus standing at the doorway. 

“Niklaus,” Freya says, she raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you need?”

Klaus crossed his arms, “Have you imagined yourself with a child?” 

Freya hummed in response, the idea of a child never made her recoil, so that must've been a good thing. “Not necessarily, but I wouldn't mind having a child.” Freya hugged Henrik closer to herself, he blabbered on. “Is my brother going to give our legacy with another nephew or niece?”

“I'm afraid it's my responsibility,” Klaus replied, “I had the talk with our mother. According to this betrothal, Keelin and I must have a child, as if a forced marriage wasn't enough to satisfy her.”

“Does it make you nervous?” Freya inquired, “Having a child?” 

“Raising Marcellus has given me sufficient experience to know I don't want to go through raising another.” Klaus stared at the floor, “Perhaps there are some nerves involved. Marcellus wasn't as helpless when we found him. An infant will not be the same, I'm not fit to raise one.”

Freya stared at her brother, her eyes squinted at him. She then pats a spot on the couch, “Come here.” 

Klaus looked up at her, “What?”

“We have a baby right here, no better time to learn how to care for one then now, right?” Klaus doesn't reply and dropped his arms. He reluctantly walked over to Freya and sat down on the couch. “Holding a newborn would be a lot different than holding a one year old, but he still needs some support.” Freya handed Henrik over to Klaus who tensed up. 

“Just keep your hands under his arms.” Klaus does as he is told and Henrik looks at him. Freya wondered what her nephew thought, Klaus had never willingly held him probably held him once or twice after he was born. 

Henrik starts to bounce his legs and smiled at Klaus. Freya pinched his cheek, “Now, stand up.” Freya stood up while Klaus does the same. He held Henrik as if he had a dirty diaper. “You can hold him a little better than that,” Freya chuckled. She grabbed Henrik and put him closer to Klaus, she put his arm underneath the baby and another on Henrik's back. “See? Wasn't so hard.” 

“You'll need a lot more guidance but I'll help you become a great father.” Klaus wasn't a man of many smiles, but with Henrik in his arms not even he could fight the baby's cuteness. There wasn't many moments Freya shared with Klaus, they were probably the least close among their siblings and maybe Freya could fault herself for that.

She let her two youngest brothers do as they wish to the point they have become destructive. They've been punished enough to learn to keep whatever mischief they do away from the family.

“Niklaus,” Their father called from the doorway. Klaus nearly jumps at the sound of their father's voice. Mikael's eyes fall on Henrik. “Freya, get the child.” 

“Father,” Freya mumbled.

“Do as I say,” Mikael replied. 

Klaus handed Henrik back to Freya and their father walked up to him. “What did I tell you about that young man of yours?” Mikael asked in a low mincing tone. 

“Keep him in line—”

“Then why is he dawdling around with Rebekah?”

“I cannot keep him away from—”

“Of course you can't, _boy_ ,” Mikael remarked. “I give you simple instructions and you…” Mikael clenched his fists, he was starting to raise his hand up but stopped after looking at Freya. 

He glared back at Klaus, “Keep Marcel away from my child, before I end him,” Mikael muttered. His glare never left Klaus and Freya had no doubt if she hadn't been there her father would have no problem disciplining her brother. 

Mikael had a standoff with Klaus, he waited for the hybrid to speak but Klaus kept his mouth shut. Freya then cleared her throat, “Father, I believe Henrik needs to be put down for his nap.” Freya walked between the two men and thrusted Henrik into her father's arm. 

Mikael's mood shifts completely when he looked at his grandchild. He even smiled a little bit, something that can be so rare these days. Mikael turned away from Klaus and spoke to little Henrik sweetly. Their father leaves the room in a better mood, and in came their mother.

“Niklaus,” Esther calls out to her son. Klaus met her gaze and she looked at him as if he had been a sick puppy. She must've passed by her husband and knowing how he feels about Klaus, she probably assumed the worst.

Esther inhaled a breath, “We have another meeting with the Malraux wolves. They've only invited you and I, so come with me.” Esther left the room and Klaus went with her quietly. 

Freya sat back down on the couch, she laid down on her back and closed her eyes. She was wishing for a nap of her own but she hadn't had not even ten minutes alone when someone walked in. 

“Have you seen Niklaus?” Elijah asked. Freya opened her eyes and looked at the doorway to see her dapper baby brother staring back at her. 

“He and our mother are meeting with the Malraux wolves,” Freya told him. 

Elijah pulled on his blazer and leaned against the doorframe. He crossed his arms in thought, “Have you heard from Josephine?” He asked suddenly. 

Josephine was one of the leaders of the nine covens, she was well respected by the other covens and most importantly held her loyalty to the Mikaelsons. 

“No, I haven't heard,” Freya said while sitting up, she had a feeling she wouldn't be resting anyway. “What is it?”

“Josephine has requested for our presence, there is something important she feels we need to see.” 

“You were planning to bring Niklaus with you?” Freya inquired. Klaus wasn't one for much of the witch business that gave more responsibles to his other siblings.

Elijah grinned, “I thought it'd be good for him to get some fresh air. Now that he's occupied, I was wondering if you would accompany me?” 

Elijah was an excellent partner to be around whenever they handled witch business. He was calm and collected and a lot of the witches seemed to trust him. 

“Sure, brother.” Freya stood up and stretched her arms. “Let's get this over with.” 

* * *

Over the years of trying to claim peace among their fellow witches, the Mikaelsons have made certain deals with the covens to ensure they had someone on their side if a new wolf problem were to arise or a new enemy creeping up from the shadows. It wasn't so easy for the Mikaelsons to create their alliances, everyone had been reluctant to put their trust in the one family everyone were terrified of. 

But, the Old Ones needed a change. The constant fighting with the wolves and witches seemed like a never-ending battle. Freya wasn't sure how long her family had the fight left in them, but they all agreed that the future should be safer for Henrik. And before the youngest Mikaelson was born, The family worked hard to ensure their legacy would be out of harm's way. And the first step was to fix their relationships with the supernaturals in the quarter.

Esther was good with mingling with a lot of the covens in New Orleans. Elijah took after her in that aspect, Kol was the same socializing butterfly as them, sometimes that could be a gift but his mouth can run into dangerous territory. Freya wasn't necessarily social, but she knew what needed to be done and she would accomplish whatever she needed to. 

“What do we owe the pleasure of seeing two Old Ones this evening?” Jasmine Griffith approached the siblings with a curious gaze. 

Elijah smiled, “Jasmine Griffith, it's lovely to see you again. Might I add it's surprising to see you here.” 

“I'm just helping out a few young witches around here, it distracts me from Vincent.” Jasmine bit her lip, her eyes level to the ground. “Have you heard anything from him yet?”

“Unfortunately, we haven't heard any news regarding your brother.” Jasmine lost her smile, she sighed and Elijah continued. “We were here to speak with Josephine.” Elijah put his hand on the Witch's shoulder. “Don't lose hope, we will find him. You have my word." 

His words seemed to lift Jasmine's spirit and she smiled again, Elijah removed his hand and Jasmine nods at him before leaving the two alone. Freya kept her eyes on the Griffith witch, she raised an eyebrow at her brother. “We haven't heard word or located Vincent Griffith for months now, why do you lead her on?”

“It's called hope, sister.” Elijah looked at her, “The quarter doesn't fare well when the witches are in despair. Hope will be their weapon to stay strong, and while they stay strong, we have a powerful ally by our side.” Elijah ambled forward, Freya stood still for a minute to ponder her brother's words. 

The siblings reached Josephine's front door and Elijah knocked. The door opened to another Garden District witch motioning for them to come inside. Silently, they followed the witch toward the the kitchen. The witch nods toward Josephine who had her back turned away from them, she was preparing a drink. The witch leaves the Old Ones' side and Elijah stepped into the kitchen.

“Josephine?” Elijah called, “You had news to share?”

“Ah, yes.” Josephine glanced over her shoulder at them. “Would you both like a drink?” 

“That would be lovely,” Freya replied. 

Josephine fixes up their drinks and placed them on the table in front of two empty chairs. The siblings take their seats as Josephine got herself a cup and sat down in front of them. She took a sip of her drink before placing it down, her crystal blue eyes land on Freya. 

“I have a question for the both of you,” Josephine glanced between the siblings. “Do you feel... Safe?” 

Freya shared a look with Elijah, her brother narrowed his eyes. He looked back at the elderly witch, “Yes.”

Josephine fixated her eyes on Elijah for a lingering moment. “I believe you should reconsider just how safe you think you are.” 

“What does that mean?” Freya inquired.

Josephine looked at her, “I had a vision,” she says, she leaned toward them and grabbed Freya's hand along with Elijah's. “I could go on to explain, but I think it's better if you saw it for yourselves.” Josephine closed her eyes, she squeezed the Old Ones' hands and muttered under her breath.

Freya closed her eyes and scenes flashed before them.

_Freya sees her family together all having a drink, even her father stood by._

“Drink deep but beware, What you broke is past repair.” Josephine's voice chimes in.

 _Freya and her family vanished like a dream_.

“All your oaths you betray, your sacred vows you sever.” 

_There stood Freya among her siblings, they stood in a circle and held their hands. The scene vanished and then there was a fire. Freya and her siblings stood behind their father, something sharp in his hand. Flashes of a large cross sprouts from the ground, the sky was dark and screams filled the air. The morning comes and that cross now dripped with blood_.

“And now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever.”

 _There was a table filled with glasses, some empty, some not touched. At the table were only Finn and Freya, they stared down at their own glasses_.

“Seven yet remain, five will be crossed.” Screams filled the air and bodies dropped. “Yet, in one year's time, you'll all be lost.” Someone laid on their side, a puddle of blood _spilling from the person. Then suddenly, Rebekah falls to the ground with a puncture wound on her neck. Kol lied on the ground, his neck matching the same bite as Rebekah. Elijah had the same fate, but without the marks on his neck, he had a smear of blood on his lips_.

“As your family is undone, You will seed the beast that is to come.” _Someone stands up in the shadows, they opened their mouth wide to exposed their teeth. Their canines were much larger and sharper than a average human, blood dripping from their mouth._

Josephine pulled her hands away and Freya opened her eyes wide. 

“As you see, there's something dangerous approaching. I thought to inform the royal family of this matter as it seems to involve you,” Josephine speaks, she took another sip of her drink. Freya looked at her younger brother again who had been staring back at her with worry in his eyes.

Freya wasn't sure if the peace they were fighting for wouldn't be as easy as she once thought.


	2. Chapter One; A Regretful Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about the prophecy, Esther ensures her children, although it wasn't very reassuring. Freya and Keelin have their first fight.

The startling prophecy made its way back to the Mikaelson's home. Freya probably revisited the vision over and over to try to piece together what it truly meant. Elijah did the same, but they haven't concluded much other than a beast was coming and they had no idea when. So, the siblings agreed to bring the vision to their mother, who after seeing it, was left silent.

They stood in their parents' room with their mother who stared out the window, she had her arms crossed with one of her hands covering her mouth. Freya and her brother stood over by the bed, they were patiently waiting for any response from their mother, and eventually, it came.

“Who have you told about this?” Their mother muttered. 

“No one,” Elijah answered, “We tried piecing together what it all meant, however, we've approached a dead end.” 

“You're the first we brought this to,” Freya added.

Her mother looked over her shoulder, “Who did you say showed you this... Prophecy?”

“Josephine Leroux,” Freya replied. “She felt the news was important to share with us. Mother, is this something we should be concerned about?” Esther slowly turned around to face her children. Her expression was blank and she looked past Freya and Elijah, deep in thought.

Freya had a brief thought that this prophecy held more mystery than her mother could discover. Over centuries, the family encountered their fair shares of prophecies from multiple witches and as vague as they were, the family overcame them before they ever got out of hand.

But this vision, it ran a cold shiver down Freya's spine. There was something unnerving about it, the thought of a *beast* rising from whatever darkness it was hiding from was terrifying.

What if this prophecy was the one thing that could finally destroy the family? 

They've had countless enemies and maybe just one of them figured out how to put an end to them, or at least five of them, as the prophecy insinuated. 

“Don't worry,” Esther eventually speaks. “I will speak with Josephine and... Handle the situation.”

“What about the prophecy, mother?” Elijah asked, “Shouldn't we take the necessary precautions?”

“No.” Esther shook her head. She walked up to her kids and put her hands on either side of their cheeks. “There is no need for any precautions, I will take care of it.” Esther spoke so softly to them like she always done since they were young children. Whenever something would go wrong or they'd encounter another battle with whomever they were enemies with, Esther would look them in the eyes and tell them that they were always and forever, that nothing could stop them and that everything would be okay.

And that always helped Freya thrive. Her mother's words always made her feel safe. But this time, Freya noticed the hint of doubt in her mother's eyes, something Esther so rarely had. 

Esther forced a smile for not more than a second before she pulled her hands away from Freya and Elijah. She passed them by and left the room swiftly.

“Was it just me or did that feel unusual.” Elijah narrowed his eyes at the door. “She seemed tentative.” Freya looked at her brother wondering if he had the same doubts as her. But doubting Mikaelsons did not work well together so Freya wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

“It's fine,” Freya told him, squeezing his shoulder. Elijah turned his head to look at her, “Mother has solved our affairs in the past, who's to say she wouldn't solve another?” Freya strained a smile, “Right?” 

Elijah tucked his hand into his pocket, he straightened his tie. “Unerring," he says after some time.

* * *

A few days passed and the talk of the prophecy was no more. Instead, most of the talks were about the Kenners coming back into the city and the witches were not happy. Esther brought the news to the other coven leaders without letting them consider the proposal and they were very unhappy about it.

Over the course of a few days, the Mikaelsons and the Malraux wolves have been working side by side to set up the ballroom for the engagement party. All except Mikael. It was no surprise that he did not want to stay at the house with the wolves around. His absence was for the better, Freya did not want any wolves ending up dead because they offered her father a handshake.

“Here,” Freya says while handing a young man some decorations. She looked him in the eyes, “Figure out where to hang all these.” The young man nodded and walked off. Freya smiled, being a Mikaelson witch did have its perks. 

Freya spent the majority of the time with her mother, they decided on the color schemes of the decorations, the food, the drinks and etcetera. After some time, Freya got away for a few minutes to enjoy herself a glass of wine. While she was relaxing with her thoughts, her eyes caught onto Keelin. 

The werewolf was sharing a conversation with her parents, Klaus was at her side with his classic crooked smile. The couple's arms were locked with one another, she ignored the thought of herself standing side by side with Keelin, sharing some light hearted conversations with the wolf's parents. She suppressed the thought as quickly as it came.

Though, she couldn't ignore the werewolf's dazzling smile. It was infectious how Keelin's smile met her eyes, Freya wasn't close to the couple but she was close enough to hear the heartily laugh from Keelin. Freya felt like she was captured in a trance. 

“This is reminding me of my own engagement,” Finn nearly startled Freya, she brought her drink up to her mouth to take a long sip. Finn glanced at her with a grin, “Our mother went overboard with the whole thing. Surprisingly, Sage didn't seem to mind so much.” Finn slowly rocked little Henrik in his arms, the youngest Mikaelson was on the verge of falling asleep. He wiped his eyes tiredly, and yawned. 

“Well, I'm guessing our mother has a secret interest in wedding planning,” Freya replied with a smirk.

“Hopefully she'd be planning another in the future,” Finn side eyed his sister. “Between all of us, I never imagined Klaus would marry. But, it's never too late for you,” Finn nudged his shoulder to Freya's. Freya chuckled. “Haven't you thought about it?”

“About what?” Freya inquired, “Marriage?” She glanced at Finn who nodded in response. Freya returned her gaze to Keelin and her brother. She imagined what her wedding would look like, she imagined what it'd feel like but she hadn't pictured the man she would marry. She had only imagined that for one person, and in the end her heart was shattered and that vision was diminished and with that, so did that person. 

“Somewhat,” Freya says. 

Klaus and Keelin separate from Keelin's parents and Klaus spoke to her at the door. Klaus leaves the room and Keelin walks back toward some of the wolves, Finn shook his head. “I worry for those two, How long do you think they'll last before we find that wolf's head on a spike?” 

“That won't happen.” Freya finished her glass and crossed her arms, “This alliance is too important to mess up. And I'm not going to allow our brother to louse up this agreement, nor will he cause any harm to that wolf.” 

“Interested in that bride?” 

Freya turned to her brother, “What?"

“Dear Sister, I know you don't have many friends but I have to advise you on getting close to that one. If Klaus actually keeps this one around, our father will have a harder time adjusting to the new member of the house.” Finn wasn't wrong, if their father had it his way, every wolf would be slaughtered and their heads would be on spikes.

“I'll control our father, If we see him around anymore.” Freya and Finn share a laugh until Henrik starts to become fussy. Finn left the ballroom to put his son down for a nap and Freya stayed a bit longer and returned to her mother's side. And as she and Esther worked their way around the ballroom;

Freya's eyes never trailed too far from Keelin.

* * *

Later that night, Freya was in her room pacing around with her grimoire in her arms. She skimmed through the pages and spotted one spell she thought would be perfect. She placed down her spell book and set up yet another spell. She opened another map and opened it, she sat it on her desk. She brought out a few candles and walked around her room to a shelf of items to collect black sand and a vial of blood from a Griffith witch. With the snap of her finger, the candles lit up.

“Jalgida minu bloò mitt,” Freya chanted. The sand moves around the map before stopping abruptly, suddenly, flames burst from the sand and Freya waved her hand, the fire was gone within seconds. With a sigh, Freya leaned on the desk with the palm of her hands.

Locating Vincent shouldn't take months to do. Freya along with her siblings have broken various cloaking spells but they could not for the life of them break whatever spell is hiding Vincent. Freya has used every locator spell she has ever created and practiced some from other witches. Yet, every result ended with her maps lighting up in flames.

Freya rubbed her temples, she didn't understand why Vincent had gone in the first place. She would understand if the Tremé witch wanted to seek some sort of freedom from New Orleans years ago when the Mikaelsons weren't too interested in alliances. But now that they were, they treated the Tremé witches well and suddenly, Vincent vanished.

What's more strange is that his family hadn't had a clue where his whereabouts were either, he simply disappeared without a trace left behind.

Vincent was a strong witch, maybe not Mikaelson strong but the young man had a lot of potential magic, maybe he had succeeded with creating the most complex cloaking spell that no one could undo. That was just a maybe. 

Freya didn't want to think Vincent did this on purpose. But at the same time, she also couldn't imagine someone out there wanting to cause harm to the witch, Vincent wasn't someone who seemed to have any enemies, according to his family at least. 

Freya then had a thought, what if Vincent's disappearance had something to do with the prophecy? 

Freya shook her head quickly, shaking the thought away completely. She wouldn't worry herself over some prophecy her mother could take care of... If her mother could.

“Hey I-” The door opened with Keelin stepping in. Once she saw Freya, she stopped. “Sorry! I thought this was your brother's room.”

Freya didn't reply, she assumed Keelin would slip out of the room as fast as she came in, but the werewolf hadn't. 

“It's just, your house is really big—”

“It's fine,” Freya interrupts. She grabbed her grimoire again and began to skip a few pages, she was hoping there was one more spell she missed. She paused when she felt Keelin still standing at the door. The blonde looked over at the wolf, “Is there something you need?" 

“I'm not sure if Klaus is here,” Keelin says hesitantly. “I haven't seen him for the rest of the day since he left earlier and he was my ride... So," she drawled while bunching up her shoulders a bit.

“Do you need me to take you home?” Freya assumed. The werewolf nods with a timid smile. Freya looked down at her grimoire before closing it, she probably wouldn't get anywhere with it tonight anyway. 

“Was I interupting you?” Keelin questioned.

“No,” Freya answered. “It's not like I was getting anywhere,” She muttered in frustration. She sat her grimoire on the desk and walked over to Keelin, “Let's go.” 

The witch led Keelin to her Chevelle. It was quite old but it was a gift from her father, and it happened to be her first car and she couldn't help but cherish it. 

Once the pair got in, Freya drove to the bayou. 

The drive was quiet. Freya glanced at the Malraux wolf who leaned against the passenger's window. Freya wondered what the wolf was thinking about, it probably wasn't anything good by how Keelin circled her finger on the window's glass dejectedly.

Freya wanted to ask, but she chose to be quiet, thinking that the wolf needed time in her headspace, she hoped in the future, if the wolf was feeling troubled that she would come to her for anything. Freya wanted to be the best in-law she could, considering Keelin's situation.

Freya arrived in the Bayou. It was mostly just land there, it was the outskirts after all. There wasn't much else to the bayou apart from the Malraux wolves who settled there. Freya wasn't sure it saw it as fit for Keelin to be there, especially if she was going to marry into the family and, according to her mother, bear a child.

After Freya parked, Keelin looked at her and half smiled. “Thanks for the ride.” Keelin's tone was low, almost like a faint whisper. She opened the door when Freya spoke.

“Um.” Was all that left Freya's lip and Keelin looked back at her, Freya straightened her back. “Are... Are you sure you want to stay here?”

Keelin raised an eyebrow, she sat back in the seat. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you'll be marrying Niklaus soon, I think it'll be more appropriate for you to move in with us.”

“I'm not married to him yet,” Keelin replied sharply, “And I'd like to stay with my family.”

“Less than half of those wolves are actual Malraux wolves. Don't you think it makes sense for you to move into an actual home with your fiance and instead of staying in...” Freya glanced out the windshield, searching for the right word. “The ruins?” 

“Are you serious?” Keelin scoffed, her brows furrowed and Freya was afraid she said the wrong thing. It became evident when Keelin raised her hand up when Freya tried to speak, “You know what? Let's not do this tonight. Thanks for the ride, goodnight.” Keelin left the car but Freya wasn't satisfied and followed her.

“I may have spoken out of turn—”

“You spoke just _fine_ ,” Keelin remarked.

“Okay, you're upset,” Freya stated while trailing behind the wolf, who didn't bother stopping. “My intention wasn't to offend you. I'm only suggesting a better lifestyle for you. You truly can't be happy here, can you?”

“Please, stop following me.”

“No, I want to understand why you're upset right now.” 

Keelin was going to say something, but she shut her mouth, stopping herself. She sighed, “Please go home Freya, you've done your service for tonight.”

“No, I want to talk.” 

Keelin sprung around quickly, Freya nearly bumped into her. 

“Fine, let's talk,” Keelin says, she crossed her arms. “You want to know why I'm upset?” Freya nodded.

“I'm upset because it wasn't enough for you to have all the power in the world.” Keelin's voice was cold, harsh.

“It wasn't enough for you to drive us out, it wasn't enough for you and your family to shove this alliance on us as if everything you've done would be fine!” Freya opened her mouth to object but Keelin wasn't done.

“The minute I move in with your family I'm practically your property. You're insane wolf hating father would never allow my family to come around and I probably wouldn't get the chance to leave, I'd be too busy being your family's bitch. So why can't you allow me to live my life with the few months I have left.”

Keelin smiled bitterly, she shook her head. “I don't need some arrogant old witch telling me what better lifestyle I should have or who my family is. Those not Malraux wolves became my family the minute you and your family forced us to live in these _ruins_. So, let me live in it.” Keelin turned around and walked away, disappearing in the dark forest.

Freya stood frozen in her spot for a few moments. She debated on following Keelin but decided against it as she had no words left to say. Freya returned to her car and drove back home, silently regretting taking Keelin home in the first place. 

* * *

Freya loved Rawthul.

He was a gorgeous golden stallion that cost a fortune. Being the one of two daughters of the family, Mikael had no problem spoiling her to death. If Freya wanted anything, all she had to do was ask him, it didn't matter if it was an object, animal or person. Mikael would go to the ends of the earth for her, and she loved him so much for it. 

After last night, Freya had a rough time sleeping. She stayed up till the early morning and she got out of bed, her feet couldn't help but take her to Rawthul's pen. Freya spent a few hours with her handsome golden boy, he was her best friend after all, but she would never tell Finn that. 

After riding around with the golden horse, Freya returned with him to the barn and didn't bother going back into the house. She sat down beside the horse and ran her hand on the side of Rawthul's body. Her mind raced back to her conversation with Keelin last night.

Freya can admit she and her family are far from saints at this point, but they have done the things they did to survive. They had power over others to protect themselves, not to *control* them... At least that's what Freya was telling herself.

“Rough night?” 

Marcel was standing at the stall's door. Since he was a boy, Marcel woke up very early. He usually helped around the farm, Freya considered it free labor but if Marcel didn't do work around the house, Mikael would find any excuse to kill the young man. 

“Yeah,” Freya replied, “How can you tell?” she asked with a half smile. 

“For one, you're never in here unless you need Rawthul. And you only need him when something's going on,” Marcel says matter of factly. “So, what's going on?” Marcel went over to the other animal pens, Freya stood up slowly. 

She dusted off her pants before popping out a question, “Do you think I'm arrogant?” 

“Uh,” Marcel hesitates, “No. Why do you ask?” 

“Klaus's fiance got upset with me last night, she called me arrogant,” Freya explained. “Where was my brother by the way?”

Marcel shrugged, “He disappears a lot. And, why did his fiance call you arrogant?” 

“Don't know.” Freya shrugs, “I was only offering her to stay with us, she then goes on a vent saying that how The Mikaelsons were controlling, and we ran the wolves out and... Among other words.” 

“What exactly did you tell her?” Marcel asked.

“I told her that staying with us would make more sense. I mean, I don't understand why those wolves stay in that deserted bayou with little to nothing anyway. They were welcome to leave,” Freya admitted. “Is it so rude of me to want better for her?”

Marcel turned to Freya, his brows were knitted together. Freya sighed, she had a feeling she knew who's side Marcel was on.

“Your brother is a hybrid yet you and your family are so ignorant about the wolves,” Marcel scoffed to himself.

“What did I say wrong?” Freya inquired, Marcel didn't answer and continued checking on the farm animals. “Marcellus,” Freya said sternly.

Marcel sighed, he walked over to Rawthul's pen and in front of Freya. “I find it disappointing that you and your family never take the time to learn about those wolves. I get it, you're not one yourself but shouldn't you take time anyway, for Klaus?” Marcel asked, Freya didn't reply. “Those wolves have nothing because you all made it that way. That bayou? That's been their home for years, Freya. You offer them food and supplies, that's fine, sure! But what about actual homes?”

Freya avoided his eyes, his words leaking the truth, the truth Freya never bothered to hear about before.

“They belong here just as much as we do, and that's why they fought so hard for that strap of land because it's the only thing they have left.” Marcel paused, he inhaled sharply. “They've spent so much time trying to make the best of things, they made the bayou the best that they could for themselves. And what does your family do? Fight them until they can't anymore. Why do you think they truly agreed to this betrothal?” 

Freya bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes glance up at Marcel. “The bayou has become their sanctuary for their kind. It's become their last hope. You guys haven't exactly been the nicest, give her her space away from the witch world.”

Marcel walked away from Freya to tend to the animals again. The barn was quiet beside the animals' noisy chatter. Freya glanced back at Rawthul who was still lying down, oblivious to the world. 

Freya let out a long breath she hadn't realized she held in. “What do you suggest I do?” 

“The witches have so much power here. Making a better home for the wolves is probably out of the question, so, just apologize to her.” Marcel says. “And understand where she's coming from,” He added.

Freya nods. She watched Marcel work with the animals when Elijah ambled into the barn, his hand tucked deeply into his pocket. 

“Goodmorning, Marcellus,” Elijah greeted the younger man politely. Marcel looked at the immortal and smiled. Elijah looked at Freya before glancing back at Marcel. “I'd like to have a word with my sister, alone.” 

Marcel takes the hint and doesn't waste time and leaves the barn. 

“Is something wrong?” Freya asked, once Marcel left them alone.

“Word is spreading around about the prophecy. Apparently, our french quarter witches like to gossip.” 

Freya let her head fall, “Does this mean what I think?”

“An urgent meeting with the other coven leaders,” Elijah sighed. “Yes.” 


End file.
